Reflected In Your Eyes
by LoverOfAllThingsNerdy
Summary: Your moves are quick, and I'm caught off guard, a cold wall behind me, I'm slammed into it hard. I'm pinned beneath you, I cannot move though I try, then a smile splits your face, and you reach for my eyes. A sharp pain shoots through my head, and I can no longer see, panic is building and I struggle to breathe.


**I have felt pain yet still I am alive, and I loathe the scars that once made me cry.**

 **I will not fail my mission, nor shall I not falter,**

 **if it means killing my friends, I will become that monster.**

 **I have chosen my path, you cannot change my heart,**

 **those are blind to the light who have been consumed by the dark.**

 **I have come so far, I will not cease,**

 **my heart is burning, revenge it seeks.**

 **Finding my resolve, I close my eyes, walking forward I step into the light.**

 **In this dark room, I find you lounging in a chair, you face is unreadable, all you do is stare.**

 **I see your red eyes, and your long black hair, clad in the red clouded cloak that you wear.**

 **I remember your hands, I remember your face, that once showed me kindness, now only show hate.**

 **All my life I have been waiting, for this moment now, you standing in front of me, I will take you down.**

 **You told me become stronger, and that I have become, hold on to my hate you said, that's exactly what I've done.**

 **Because of you I have always cried, remembering the horrors of that long ago night.**

 **Now I've cast off my weakness, and I'm ready to fight, and I will not give up until the moment you die.**

 **I summon my strength and draw my sword, my head is clear, I feel scared no more.**

 **I will drive my blade into your chest, I will not stop if you scream,**

 **I will hold you down until your last breath, then finally I will be free.**

 **But first I will torture you, make you feel pain, so that you understand what drove me insane.**

 **You look me in the eye, your face does not change, we pace around each other, let us begin our game.**

 **Your moves are quick, and I'm caught off guard, a cold wall behind me, I'm slammed into it hard.**

 **I'm pinned beneath you, I cannot move though I try, then a smile splits your face, and you reach for my eyes.**

 **A sharp pain shoots through my head, and I can no longer see, panic is building and I struggle to breathe.**

 **I open my good eye and you laugh in my ear, your fingers red with my blood and I'm shaking in fear.**

 **You take a step back and I drop to the floor, I'm about to stand up again, but you reach for me once more.**

 **I block my face and I start to scream, but the pain is now gone and I'm no longer on my knees.**

 **I open my eyes, the right and the left, you're standing across the room, you haven't moved a step.**

 **I touch my face and I realize, it was all an illusion; you were just playing with my mind.**

 **I knew you were cruel, I knew this wouldn't be easy,**

 **but now my blood is boiling, I will show you no mercy.**

 **Our battle rages on, neither giving in, we know the fate of the loser so we both struggle to win.**

 **We fight with all our might, hate driving us forward, but I will not back down for I am no coward.**

 **I swipe to your head but you duck and lunge closer, I feel a blade scrape my throat as I quickly lean backward.**

 **I spin around nimbly, aiming my fist for your face, but with speed like no other you kick my legs out of place.**

 **I manage to catch myself before I hit ground, using my hands I swiftly turn my body around.**

 **I jump to my feet and try backing away, but in an instant your there, glaring like I am your prey.**

 **I place a kick at your torso and push as hard as I can, you cough up blood and I hit you again.**

 **Finally you retreat, and I'm given some space, I put my hands on my knees and try slowing my pace.**

 **Panting and bleeding, we are both feeling pain, the building collapsed and we stand silent in the rain.**

 **My eyes are burning, my body is aching, I'm reaching my limit yet still I remain standing.**

 **My absolute hate for you rises above all else, and I will not give up until the final hand has been dealt.**

 **I grab the hilt of my sword with blistered hands, lifting my arms I charge back in again.**

 **Though we kept our distance, you had your eyes on me, you're ready in an instant and you draw your blades quickly.**

 **I launch myself into the air and come at you from above, you meet my crown strike but it isn't enough.**

 **My weight is overpowering and you fall to your back, I pin you down and straddle your lap.**

 **I balance my blade at the edge of your throat, strongly pushing the hilt down.**

 **Blood flows from your neck staining your coat, but I do not stop until I pierce the ground.**

 **I feel a moment of triumph and relief, but it's quickly taken away,**

 **for I sence your presence right behind me, I'm starting to get sick of these games.**

 **The body beneath me molds to feathers and black, and I hastily get up, dodging your attack.**

 **I look to the sky, I shall taste no defeat, for I have stalled long enough now, the preparations are complete.**

 **In a hairbreadth of a second my attack shall descend, it is time for you to die.**

 **There is nothing left, you have reached your end.**

 **I have won in this fight.**

 **I raise my sword and point it up to the clouds, but still you say nothing, not even a sound.**

 **It is your silence that catches me, and I'm suddenly frozen, my head fills with memories from the night I was broken.**

 **I was once so innocent, a child so young, that lived in a family that that gave me happiness and love.**

 **But you ripped that away, you didn't hesitate at all, and I came home that day to find my loved ones mauled.**

 **You linger in the shadows, hidden quietly; I burst into the room and run to my family.**

 **I wrap them up and clutch them to my chest. Wake up mom and dad, it isn't time to rest!**

 **Their eyes are lifeless, their skin cold as snow. Come back mom and dad, don't leave me alone!**

 **It is then you confront me, stepping into the light, I look up in terror and scrabble back in fright.**

 **Still you say nothing, coldness in your eyes; then my vision fills with horrors as you toy with my mind.**

 **I'm screaming so loud my ears start to bleed. Why are you showing me this? Stop it! I plead.**

 **When you finally release me I cower on the floor, clutching my head. Show me no more!**

 **My world is spinning, I look to your silhouette. Have you no heart? Do you feel no regret?**

 **What had driven you to do something so cruel? Where you hiding some monster? Some locked away ghoul?**

 **I no longer recognize you; you're a stranger in my eyes, even though you have always been a part of my life.**

 **Was it all just a trick? Another game, another lie? Concealed and disguised, hidden in plain sight.**

 **I thought that I knew you, you were someone I could trust, but this is your true form, a beast hungry for blood.**

 **You extend your hand towards me, I shut my stinging eyes, I feel your fingers touch my head then you fade into the night.**

 **Ever since then I have harbored my hate, and trained myself so your life I could take.**

 **And right now is the moment that dream will come true,**

 **you are helpless now and nothing can save you.**

 **My power is building, you feel it I can tell. And before I release I whisper, see you in hell.**

 **The clouds start swirling and there's a blinding flash, a piercing sound and by its force I'm thrown back.**

 **But just as it descended, it quickly disappears, my eyes readjust and there is a ringing in my ears.**

 **I stand up tall and take a shaky deep breath, is it finally over? Have you been embraced by death?**

 **After all these years, is my mission complete? Have I been ridden of the burden that once shackled my feet?**

 **I have gotten my revenge, I am finally free, I have broken down the walls I can now spread my wings.**

 **I sheath my sword and turn away, never to turn back I shall live another day.**

 **I hold my hurt arm and sigh in relief, then I feel the ground vibrate and my eyes widen in disbelief.**

 **I turn to see a monster laden with shield and sword, and you the puppeteer kneeling at its core.**

 **You get off your knees, your coat catches in the rubble, it falls to your feet and forward you stumble.**

 **I stand there unmoving; I have nothing left, no more strength in my body no more power to bet.**

 **I can't feel anything, my limbs are numb, my legs are like iron I cannot will them to run.**

 **How is this possible? How do you still have life? Overcome by despair, I lose the will to fight.**

 **Your breathing is ragged, you're covered in blood, and though you fall from weakness you still crawl to stand up.**

 **You cough up crimson and your skin is white, holding a hand to your mouth darkness obscures your sight.**

 **With each step you take closer, I take a step back, till I'm leaning against a wall that managed to not crack.**

 **My mission has failed, I shall die here today, I close my eyes and accept my fate.**

 **My breathing quickens as I feel you get closer, I ball my hands into fists like it will give me some comfort.**

 **My heart is slamming against my chest, as I hear the sound of your slow dragging footsteps.**

 **I feel your hot breath on my face as you stand in front of me, I know this is the end and I shake uncontrollably.**

 **I guess you were right, I was foolish and weak, to take you on is to know only defeat.**

 **I start breaking mentally as I await to be slain, to feel your blade through my gut, and be consumed by the pain.**

 **I sense your movement to deliver my death, I pray for it to be quick and tightly hold my breath.**

 **You see my cowering form, your hand outstretched,**

 **but what you do is unexpected, you tap your fingers to my head.**

 **I recognize that touch, and the warmth that lingers, I recognize that hand and the feel of those fingers.**

 **It was your habit of the past, when you were still by my side, speechless in shock I open my eyes.**

 **I recognize your presence, it is quiet and mild, I recognize your face and your soft, soft smile.**

 **I recognize your eyes that no longer hold hate, but they are filled with pride as you look at my face.**

 **Before I can move you open your mouth, and five whispered words fondly come out.**

 **My eyes slowly widen when I realize, you have always loved me and watched over my life.**

 **You lose your strength and your head hits the wall, you slowly slide down and crumpled you fall.**

 **I look to his form, blood falls from his head. I'm scared when I realize, my brother is dead.**

 **I drop to the ground as I start to come undone. I bring him into my arms. What have I done?**

 **His eyes are grey and his warmth is fading, the pain is too much, my heart is breaking.**

 **Have you always been helping me? Guiding my step? Even now in our battle, until your last breath?**

 **I thought you hated me when you spared my life, but did you only do it so I could watch you die?**

 **Sadness overtaking, anguish overwhelming, the feeling of solitude and loneliness is setting.**

 **I feel hot tears form in my eyes, and slowly,**

 **silently, I begin to cry.**

 **How many faces were you hiding under that mask, there are so many questions I wanted to ask.**

 **The thunder rumbles and I hear the wind roar, the smoke evaporates as the rain continues to pour.**

 **You were the last of my family and now you've been taken away, and I swear to hunt down all the ones that caused you pain.**

 **I'll find out your mystery, I'll unweave the web, and take on your mission to complete it in your stead.**

 **I rest my forehead against yours, your kindness was true.**

 **Goodbye my dear brother. Forever I'll love you.**

 **My tears slide down and they fall on your cheek, and I cradle you in my arms like I'm rocking you to sleep.**

 **The sun comes out, through the clouds it shines, and I hear your five words whispered in my mind.**

 **"Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time."**

 **If feeling pain means that I am still alive, then I'll treasure the scars that once made me cry.**

 **I completed my mission, now a new one begins, and this time I won't turn my back on my friends.**

 **I've chosen a new path, there was a change in my heart, I can now see the light as I step out from the dark.**

 **I have come a long way, but a new journey has begun, and I'll never forget the ones that I loved.**


End file.
